gracias a la maldita apuesta
by ckar0andMimi
Summary: ...todo esto es por culpa de los chicos y sus apuestas, solo ellos apostarian con que alguien como edward con sus transtornos de personalidad y su mentalidad suicida se hiciera amigo de una humana especialmente cuando su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo..C
1. Chapter 1

**Mimi: **hola! es nuestro primer fic por favor piedad

**Ckaro:** mimi tenias que decir eso de que los personajes no son nuestros y son de Stephen Meyer y que es muy chida

**Mimi: **sii idola bueno lo que dijo ella

**Ckaro: **sip bueno es nuestro primer fic sus opiniones son bien recibidas

**Mimi: **yo pido piedad por que después se pone mejor (daaa baba me mojo)

**Ckaro: **eeee sii 

**Mimi: ** lo de las opiniones igual sean suaves por favor

**Ckaro: **ya basta

**Mimi: **OK

**Ckaro: **sigan

**Mimi: **si leeaaannnnn

EDWARD POV:

Hay esta otra vez, esa chica, la chica que se roba todos mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué su olor es tan dulce y apetecible? No lo se, y nadie me puede dar las respuesta o tan solo me puede decir ¿Por qué no le puedo leer los pensamientos? Nunca me había pasado esto, nunca sentí la necesidad de proteger a alguien tanto como lo siento con ella se ve tan débil, tan, tan…. Torpe

-_que sucede?_-pensó Alice

-no lo se, es solo que… nada- respondí un poco frustrado ¿Por qué Alice siempre se daba cuenta de que me pasaba algo? Pero no les puedo decir que me sucede, me matarían con sus pensamientos, aunque no puedo morir, morir seria mejor que estar toda la eternidad soportándolos, no definitivamente no les puedo decir.

-_es esa chica ¿cierto?- _pensó Alice, joder! ¿Por qué le tuve que contar? ¿Me abra visto en el futuro con ella que adivino tan rápido? No lo creo, debe ser que soy muy obvio y ella se dio cuenta. Eso espero

-no debe ser que estoy estresado con tantos pensamientos- mentí odio mentirle a Alice pero ¿Qué mas podía decirle? ¿La verdad?

-¿Qué aran mas tarde?-pregunte para cambiar de tema

-_iremos de caza _– pensaron Alice, Jasper; Rosalie

-jugare xBox 360-dijo Emmett

- y tu ¿Qué aras? – dijo Alice

-no lo se-respondí –me quedare en casa o iré a dar un paseo

-_soy un cacahuate si, eres un cacahuate si, todos somos cacahuates si, cacahuate, cacahuate si!_- estaba pensando Emmett. El es un idiota (**mimi: **OH! Amo esa canción de Bob esponja pero prefiero la otra esa que canta cuando salva a todos de plantón **ckaro: **mimi mejor cállate y sigamos que nos pones en vergüenza **mimi: **yo solo doy mi opinión por que amo a Bob esponja 77)

BELLA POV:

Al fin! Salí de la peor clase de todas, trigonometría es la peor por 2 razones: 1° no entiendo absolutamente nada, 2° en mi clase hay un chico que me mira muy extraño y creo que me odia y eso me incomoda y mucho .lo peor es que se sienta justo detrás de mi y cuando me ve se enfada y aprieta sus puños ,pero, no se porque .lo único que se de el es que su nombre es Edward Cullen y que con los únicos que habla es con sus hermanos, el resto de los Cullen.

Acabo de llegar a la cafetería con mis amigas Ángela y Jessica y adivinen con quien me encontré, exacto Edward Cullen ¿por que me mira Haci? ¿Acaso le hice o dije algo malo? ¿Me odia? Bien no me importa, lo que opine no me afecta…..eso creo

Ultima clase!.... por fin! No soporto las miraditas de Edward Cullen, me mira como si fuera alimento, quizás es un caníbal… nunca come en el almuerzo y si lo hace es con cara de asco como si fuera tierra, bueno podría ser peor podría ser un maldito pervertido y yo la torpe e inocente victima…NO! Que miedo, mejor, dejo de pensar estupideces

-Bella, Bella… oye regresa a la tierra – dijo Ángela sacudiéndome un poco…creo que me hundí mucho en mis pensamientos

- perdón yo solo…-

-estas pensando de nuevo en Edward Cullen ¿no?-me interrumpió Angela, me hablo con ese tono, ESE tono de insinuación, que tanto me gusta (**mimi&Ckaro: **noten el sarcasmo) no entiendo si me odia y ellas lo han visto con sus mismos ojos

-OH! Bella simplemente no pienses en el- dijo un poco arrogante Jessica- quizás es solo tu mente, Edward el es…"demasiado" para ti-

Por favor noten que al decir estas palabras Jessica dejo todo mas que claro, es muy claro que a ella le gusta Edward Cullen y cree que el es superior a todas nosotras… bueno hay que decirlo Jess es una idiota por pensar eso de un chico que odia a alguien sin razón

-Eeee… chicas a mi no me gusta Edward Cullen y creo que el me odia por…no tengo la mas minima idea – dije calmadamente

-Jessica, Angela y Isabella me están interrumpiendo la clase diríjanse dirección- OH! Joder … lo que me faltaba

Salí de clases como el idiota perdón el profesor no se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 10 min. Para salir así que me dirigí al estacionamiento ¿para que molestar en dirección? Llegue al estacionamiento y i a mi mejor amigo en todo el jodido mundo… Jacob Black con su hermosa motocicleta Harley Davidson negra, estaba apoyado es su típica pose indiferente en ella. Era mi Jake

-Hey Jake – dije felizmente – que cuentas?

-Hola Bells-dijo de la misma forma- saliste ante ….mmm... vamos?

- a donde vamos exactamente?-pregunte confundida ahora que lo pienso, Jake no iba a venir a buscarme hoy

-no lo se… alguna sugerencia- dijo Jake indiferente- trata de no pensar tan rápido no quiero que te explote el cerebro-_idiota_-

-La Push ¡?- quería que fuera una afirmación pero salio mas como una pregunta

- OK, toma – dijo tomando el casco en su gran mano para entregármelo y justo en ese momento sonó la campana, todos los alumnos salieron, era como una gran masa de hormonas y granos todos empujándose y atropellándose unos a i otros solo para poder salir agradezco haber salido antes y hay estaban los Cullen… excelente(**sarcasmo**)

-Bella, el casco-dijo Jacob apurándome

-ah? …a ya- dije algo confundida

- Oye que te sucedió? Fue como si te fuiste a la luna y regresaste-dijo burlándose de mi, lose Jake es un idiota, pero, es mi idiota amigo. luego miro hacia donde estaba mirando-Ah.. Es por Edward Cullen y su perfecta familia … ignóralos.-dijo seriamente mi idiota favorito

-si seria lo mejor- dije confundida, tome el casco y mire a otro lado y vi a todos a nuestro alrededor mirándonos y ni siquiera se por que nos miran…A si tengo un idiota alto, altísimo muy musculoso y sin camisa que me vino a buscar en una enorme motocicleta negra eso es todo ..

- Jacob a la próxima ponte una camisa – dije molesta y sonrojándome , me subí a la motocicleta y partimos

-esta bien!-dijo Jacob riendo

Su sonrisa la e extrañado mucho, Jake hace dos meses se corto su largo y negro cabello aparece derepente medio vestido(**mimi:** que sexy, me mojo **ckaro: **si yo igual pero seamos fuertes y sigamos) ahora su piel es extremadamente calida, su comportamiento es muy raro, y pareciera como si cada ves que lo veo crece unos 2 centímetros pero ahora esta todo casi normal

-Jake ¿Por qué llegaste tan derepente?-pregunte

-que acaso ya no puedo venir a verte – dijo fingiendo estar ofendido

-Si claro que puedes, obvio que puedes….a ya no importa-dije no quiero discutir con Jake

Pase el di en La Push haciendo exactamente nada con Jacob y sus amigos, esos chicos comen demasiado y no engordan que envidia. Jake me fue a dejar a mi hogar , Charlie ya estaba en casa, pensé que se enfadaría pero creo que Jacob ya había hablado con el así que solo hice la cena y fui a dormir.

EMMETT POV:

-JODER EMMETT …ESE NO ERA EL DESAFIO!!!-dijo Edward

-pero Eddie si Rosalie se entera me matara-dije suplicándole, se que no puedo morir pero pasar toda mi eternidad y si se puede mas en el infierno seria mejor que sufrir la furia de Rosalie

-amos Emmett no es tan difícil, aparte ¿Quién dijo que Rosalie se enteraría?-dijo Jasper, de chi esto del día co sin padres ni chicas no fue mi mejor idea

**Flash Black**

-Jasper ¿iras de caza?-pregunte-Eee… no ya no ¿por?-dijo calmadamente Jasper

-¿sabes quien ira?-pregunte con mi mejor cara de santo

-si Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Rosalie –respondió

-Eddie no ira?-pregunte inocentemente

- no, Edward no ira- dijo Jasper jajaja se condenaron ambos a vivir un día entero o mas con súper Emmett

En ese momento se me ocurrió la idea más fantabulosa de todo el mes (redobles de tambores por favor) el día de chicos sin padres ni chicas, cuándo nos quedamos solos le confesé a Jasper mi súper plan para molestar a Eddie . Jasper acepto dudoso como siempre, fuimos a la sala donde estaba Edward tocando …eso…el…piano si eso era, ese chico necesita una novia o un pasatiempo mas "masculino"

-Eddie, hermano, te…-joder odio cuando me interrumpe

-Emmett, no me gusta ese sobrenombre, no me digas Haci –_supongo que se enojo_- si Emmett estoy enojado por que "Eddie" suena tan..Tan..Afeminado

_Genial ahora me dirá que el piano es muy macho _

- si Emmett lo es- odio cuando hace eso

-hermano disfruta, hoy es el día de chicos sin padres ni chicas aunque suena mejor el día de chicos sin chicas ni padres-dije felizmente-bueno como veo sus cara de "¿que carajo Suede aquí?" se los explicare hoy estamos solo nosotros 3 Haci que disfrutemos como los hombres que somos- dije y OH! Mierda Edward puso esa cara que pone cuando se le ocurren cosas que no son buenas para mi salud mental como cuando me hizo hacer de débete a una ancianas que hasta con mi edad de vampiro sumada con la de Edward soy mas joven ¡iugh!

-esta bien ¿Qué aremos?-dijo Edward inocentemente tengo miedo

-no lo se –dijo Jasper-que tal si jugamos a los desafíos

Definitivamente odio a Jasper y a Edward no se como los e soportado hasta ahora

-esta bien- dijo Edward- yo empiezo y yo reto a….-

_Joder todos saben a quien elegirá, esta mas que claro que me elegirá ya que estoy seguro que es un complot contra mi planificado por Edward y Jasper quizás los otros también están involucrados_

-OK, elijo a Emmett por su propia decisión-dijo calmadamente Edward al cual odio profunda y rotundamente

-que ago? – dije aparentando estar calmado pero créanme que no lo estaba

-te reto a ponerte la ropa mas fina de Rosalie, quiero que te vistas COM-PLE-TA-MEN-TE de su ropa mas fina eso quiere decir ropa interior accesorios etc.-dijo tranquilamente Edward claro el no es al que posiblemente castraran unas 50 veces si alguien a cual su nombre no rebelare pero empieza con R i termina con OSALIE

-b-bu-bueno-tartamudee mientras los idiotas de mis hermanos se miraban maliciosamente

Subí y busque la ropa fina de mi hermosa Rosalie. Me la puse enzima de mi ropa para no dejar tan marcado mi olor, baje y los cerebro de caca me estaban esperando con sus celulares

**Fin Flash back **

**-**Eddie te lo suplico por favor no me hagas esto – dije con mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia

-no mi querido Emmett-resignado hice lo que me pidió y los tarados me grabaron pero tendré mi venganza

-MI TURNO!!!!! –Grite alegremente- desafío a mi querido Eddie- Ja! Venganza- te desafio a…a….emm….a…..aaa…..- _no se me ocurre nada –_aa…eeee….mmm...….aaa…..-

_-_vamos Emmett di tu puto desafío de una ves- dijo un poco alterado Jasper a ese chico le afecta estar a cada momento con Alice si yo fuera el ya me habría suicidado en la primera compra aunque la duendecilla me cae bien y eso me hace acordar algo que me dijo sobre Eddie y esa chica como se llama ¿Isabella Swan? Eso es!!

-Eddie te reto a ser amigo y luego pedirle una cita a Isabela Swan- dije y jajaja! Su cara jajaja! No esperen… sus caras!!

-OH! Joder Emmett recuerda lo que Alice dijo-dijo un poco enfadado Jasper

-OH!...vamos Jazz no creo que Eddie le tema a una humana aparte será divertido ver como Edward asusta a esa chica, quien sabe quizás descubra por que lo bloquea, a lo mejor tiene un problema psicológico o mental- dije

-si Jazz, quizás lo descubra-dijo Eddie con una cara de traumado la misma que pone Jasper cuando va al instituto

-bueno si tú quiere-dijo Jasper entre asustado y dudoso

**Ckaro: **bueno es el fin del principio

**Mimi: **ckaro eso no lo entiendo

**Ckaro: **no te esfuerces

**Mimi: **OK!

**Ckaro: **así me gusta que me haga caso a la primera

**Mimi: **que? Estaba mirando esa mosca, ella me hablaba sobre su familia y me dijo que se tenia que ir

**Ckaro: 77**

**Mimi: **nola pesquen…bueno se viene bueno los próximos capítulos el principio no se…opinen ustedes

**Ckaro: **si! Se viene bueno según los idiotas de amigos (tono sarcástico)


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Cáp.****: **

_**Edward POV:**_

Decidí quedarme en casa creo que seria bueno aclarar mis pensamientos aparte creo que saldrán todos.

_**Emmett POV: **_

**10 minutos después **

-Joder Emmett… eso no se vale ese no era el reto! – dijo

- Pero eddie, rosalie si se entera me matara- dije. Se que no puedo morir pero sufrir en el infierno de toda la eternidad y mas seria mucho mejor que sufrir la furia de rose.

-Vamos Emmett no es tan difícil aparte quien dijo que rose se tenia que enterar- dijo jasper. Esto del día de chicos sin chicas ni padres no fue mi mejor idea.

_**Flash back:**_

-Jasper iras de caza?- dije

-Eeee… nop ya no por?- dijo. Ja se condeno el mismo.

-Sabes quien ira?- dije con mi cara de santo

-Creo que carlisle, esme, alice y rose- dijo calmadamente.

-Eddi no ira?- dije

-Nop- dijo

En ese momento se me ocurrió la idea más súper fabulosa de toda la semana. Redobles de tambores porfa!. El día de chicos sin chicas ni padres!!!. Cuando se fueron todos les confesé mi grandiosos plan a mi cómplice de molestar a eddie … jasper quien acepto un poco dudoso, nos dirigimos a la casa donde estaba eddie tocando…esa cosa … a si claro el "piano" ese chico necesita una novia o una entretención mas "masculina".

-Eddie hermano te…-joder odio cuando me interrumpe

-Emmett, joder cuantas veces te tengo que decir odio ese apodo- creo que se enojo-si obvio que me enojo- odio cuando me hace eso ¬¬

-Hay hermano disfruta hoy es el día de chicos sin chicas ni padres.

-Y eso es…-idiota!- te escuche emmett

-Hoy solo estamos los 3 haci que disfrutemos como los hombres que somos- ohh mierda eddie. Puso esa cara. Esa que pone cuando se te ocurren cosas no muy buenas como, cuando me hizo disfrazarme de santa y hacerme escuchar a los pendejos o la vez que me hizo hacer de Devutt a unas ancianas enserio hasta con mi edad real era más joven ¡huggghh!!!!

-Esta bien y que aremos?- pregunto eddie inocentemente que miedo

-Que tal a los retos – maldito jasper

-Esta bien –dijo edward- quien empieza?

- nose- dijo jasper maliciosamente rayos esto esta mal

- yo empiezo- mierda- yo reto a… - como si no supiéramos- tiene razón emmet tu lo pensaste te reto a TI!

- joder eddie – dije – que reto?

- te reto a vestirte con la ropa mas fina de rose completamente, COM- PLE-TA- MEN-TE – dijo. O esto ira mal. La ropa mas fina de mi rose- o sea ropa interior, bolera, accesorios, TODO

- bu- bueno- tartamudee y los idiotas se miraron maliciosamente

Subí y busque la ropa fina de mi querida rosalie obviamente me la puse encima de mi ropa, baje y los tarados me esperaban con sus celulares.

joder emmet… eso no se vale ese no era el reto – dijo

Fin flash back

-Eddie porfavor te lo suplico- dije con mi cara de cachorro en la lluvia abandonado

- no querido emie – resignado lo hice, los cerebros de caca rieron pero era mi turno

- Mi turno!!!! – Grite- reto a el querido eddie – jo jo venganza- te reto a … a … te reto a- no se me ocurre nada

- vamos emmet – dijo jasper apurándome y chan se me vino a la mente algo de lo que me dijo alice sobe eddie y esa chica … isabella swan?

- eddie te reto a hacerte amigo y a pedirle una cita a isabella swan- jajajajaaj su cara! ESPEREN! Sus caras ¡ ajjajajjajaja

- o joder emmet ¡ recuerda a alice- dijo jasper porque siempre tiene que arruinar todo

- ho! Vamos jass no creo que eddie le tema a una humana – dije – sera divertido ver a eddie asustar a esa chica , ve algo positivo tal vez el logre ver porque esa chica lo bloquea

- si jass- dijo eddie – ja condenado

- esta bien si su quieres – dijo jass un poco dudoso

Alice POV:

-Joder!! – dije un poco… bueno mui fuerte durante la caza por mi vision de emmet retando a edward a hacerce amigo y perdirle una cita a Isabella swan!! Oh! Por la santa mierda a emmet no se le puede confiar nada…rose se pondra furiosa al saber que emmet se puso su ropa fina…mmm…

- que sucede alice – pregunto carlisle preocupado

- el mui idiota de emmet reto a edward a hacerse amigo de isabella swan – dije enojada

- hay alice no debe ser tan malo- dijo rosalie

- si y edward lo reto a ponerse tu ropa mas fina y lo hiso.- dije y rosalie estaba furiosa

- ese hijo de… - dijo rosalie y carlisle la interrumpio

- rosalie!!- dijo carlisle- regresemos a casa y aclaremos las cosas si?

Llegamos a casa y encontramos a emmet riendo como el idiota que es y edward animando a jasper y a jasper bueno tratando de comerse un pastel de 15 pisos y ya iba en el decimo y la casa mui mui desordenada y asquerosa! Esme esta en shock ( mimi: los vampiros pueden quedar en shock ) ( caro: nose pero se esta poniendo feo :S) (mimi: sigamos !)

chicos !! – llamo carlisle

si?!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Que sucedió aquí?- pregunto esme

Jugamos a los retos – respondieron jasper y emmet

Edward me miro un poco enojado. Rayos odio a emmet

Después de que aclaramos todo y que los chicos nos enseñaran el video de emmet vestido como rosalie. Rose lo salio persiguiendo y cuando emmet vio su expresión lo último que escuche de el fue:

Ohh… rose amor yo te amo eres mi diosa sexy … por favor perdoname te lo suplico … Oh! Rose que … que es eso Oh!. Rose No! No!!!!!!!!!! – fue tragicómico.

Después bajo por las escaleras ( nose como mierda llego arriba si los vi salir Que magico!! )

si lo mismo pienso- dijo edward

Oh! Edward es tu turno – dijo rosalie y edward corrio. Todos sabemos que edward es el mas rapido de nosotros asi que rosalie se demorara en atraparlo.

2 Horas Después:

Edward bajo por las escaleras . Oh como mierda hacen eso?

larga historia – dijo edward – tengo que regalarle a rosalie un convertible rojo

Ehh.. se peude saber porque? – pregunte y justo entro rosalie por la puerta principal y yo que creia que esto no podia ser mas magico

Larga historia – dijeron rosalie y edward al mismo tiempo, odio que no cuenten nada. Pero ya no importa

Emmet mañana tengo que empezar tu reto?- pregunto edward

Ehh.. si mañana- dijo emmet desde la cosina? Ohhoo joder no preguntare. Edward puso esa sonrisa que me gusta n.n siempre me alegra mi hermano!!

Edward mañana es sabado y los sabados no hay clases dijo mi jass

Y quien dijo que tenia que solo cumplirlo en el instituto? – dijo emmet no puedo creer que dije esto pero astuto. Escuche a edward aguantandose unas risitas

Alice se le ocurrio a rose porque supo por Jessica que mañana iran las 3 de compras y rose quiere su convertible rojo rapido y ropa nueva para perdonarme a mi y a emmet pero solo iremos los dos nose si tu quieres ir?

Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!- grite – compras y gratis porque edward invita

Si alice yo pagare- dijo edward en tono indiferente. O que chido esto va a ser emocionante. Edward hablando con la chica perfecta y rose y yo de compras y edward pagara. No puede ser mejor.


End file.
